Harry Potter and the Dancer of Darkness
by Anndromeda
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione must attend a University due to their lack of schooling during their 7th year at Hogwarts. I thank my friend Jess for proofreading and suggestions. And my friend Chloe for use of her magazine title and other ideas. PLEASE COMMENT!
1. Chapter 1 Delivery

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter series. This is a continuation of J.K. Rowling's books.**

Chapter 1

DELIVERY

" The Holyhead Harpies want me to attend tryouts!" Ginny tackled Harry, taking them both to the ground. The soft grass of the front yard broke their fall. Harry gave her a big hug.

"That's amazing! When are they?"

"In three months. Oh my goodness, I need to practice more!" Ginny sat up, a worried look on her face.

" Don't worry, you'll do fine. You have time to practice. If they think you're good enough to invite you to tryouts, then you're already better than most of the walk-in auditioners that will be there."

Ginny looked at Harry. He may be really sweet, but he always meant what he said. "Do you really think so?"

"No," he replied, "I know so." Ginny smiled at him as he kissed her on the forehead. "I'm still waiting for a reply from the Ministry. They said they would view my records, but I haven't got an answer yet."

Ginny laughed. "There is no way they could turn you down. After all, you are the Chosen One."

"WAS the chosen one. That's all over now. Now I'm ready to have a normal life. A job in the Ministry of Magic, kids, and married to the one I love. He kissed her again, this time on her lips.

"Who might that be?" Ginny asked, her eyebrows raised questioningly.

"The one with the engagement ring."

"What ring?"

"This ring." Harry pulled out a diamond ring. Ginny gasped. "What do you say? Ginny Weasley, would you like to become Ginny Potter?" Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"I-I-I...YES!" Ginny kissed him. Harry stopped, slid the ring on her hand, and kissed her again.

HOOT! HOOT! Harry glanced up at the owl perched on the mailbox. Ginny got up and ran indoors. The brown owl looked expectantly at Harry, a letter in its talons. Harry rose and took the letter as Ginny returned with a shoebox. The owl glanced at her as she pulled a mouse from the box. The owl snatched up the mouse and flew away. "What did you get?"

"It's from the Ministry." Harry opened the letter rapidly. He scanned it excitedly, but slowly, he began to frown.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, seeing his disappointment.

"Dear Mr. Potter," he read," we regret to inform you that your application to the Department of Aurors has been denied due to your lack of schooling. Since you have not completed your seventh term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, you are not eligible for a position of such a high ranking and demanding position at this time."

"WHAT! You can't become an Auror because you were busy during your last year saving their sorry a-"

"However," he interupted," You may attend a University in order to complete you're required hours. Wyvernsigh University has viewed your O.W.L.S and has accepted you as a student. Enclosed is an acceptance letter and a list of required classes to earn your hours. Please confirm your enrollment within ten days of recieving this letter. After you have completed the list of required classes, please apply again and we will be happy to review your files. Thank you." Harry looked in the envelope again and pulled out another letter. "This is my last chance to become an auror."


	2. Chapter 2 Dahlia

Chapter 2

Dahlia

"So what are you guys going to do?" Hermione took a drink of her butterbeer.

"Are you kidding? None of us can join the Ministry until we go BACK to school! Bloody hell Hermione, this is ridiculous. I think with all the work we had to do, we should be exempt from the final year." Ron chugged the rest of his butterbeer down.

" Maybe, but we still haven't taken our NEWTS. Thats what allows us to get our jobs. You need it for any Ministry job. Unless you want a job like your brother that is. Besides, we don't know all of the information for the NEWTS so we may need to attend a year to make sure."

"You really don't mind going back to school do you Hermione?" Harry laughed."I like to learn," she replied. Ron rolled his eyes and Harry laughed again. "So are you guys going."

"I don't really want to work in the joke shop with George. It's fun and all, but he can't hear me very well. And he is still continuing on with that Holy ear joke. It isn't really that funny anymore."

"He does it to ignore the pain." Harry frowned. "And Hermione, I don't think I have a choice. I've been wanting to be an Auror since the Triwizard Tournament when I met Mad-Eye."

"So it's settled." Hermione picked up her glass. "To Wyvernsigh?"

"To Wyvernsigh!" Harry and Ron toasted.

* * *

><p>Dahlia sat at the bar, glancing around the room. There was a big guy sitting across the bar from her. She turned her head toward the windows. A couple and their child were all seated and laughing happily. She remembered her father and mother. Her mother was beautiful. Dahlia had recieved most of her traits. Long, smooth, dark hair, long eylashes, dark gray eyes. Her father, however, did not pass any physical traits, but she had special talents that few others had. Dahlia sighed. She never saw her father much. He had been murdered. She continued to scan the room. At the far end her eyes stopped. Three people, about her age, were girl had brown hair. She was average size. She dressed casually and muggle-like. She wasn't ugly, but was not anywhere near as beautiful as Dahlia. Dahlia prided herself with her looks. One of the guys had dark red hair. He didn't look too pleased about what they were toasting about. The last person at the table had a face and a scar she knew all too well. It was a face and a scar everyone knew too well. She rose, tipped the bartender a few sickles and glided across the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry looked at his friends. Hi s two best friends in the world. Hermione was ready to return to school, but Ron was pouting about it. How could these two very different people be meant for each other?<p>

"Excuse me?" Harry looked up. A girl with dark hair and dark eyes stood in front of him. She was beautiful. "Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help but notice. Are you really him? Are you really Harry Potter?" Her eyes were wide with wonder. He looked over at Ron and Hermione. Ron sat staring at her, his mouth wide open and gaping. Hermione was looking her over. She shrugged and turned back to Ron, noticing his gaping expression. Harry could tell she was getting uncomforable.

"Yes, my name is Harry. This is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Hi." Ron said.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said to her.

"Hi."

The girl giggled. "Hi, I'm Dahlia Grâce."

"Hi."

"So, what was the celebratory toast about?" Dahlia asked. She looked at Ron. "You didn't look to happy about it."

"Ron doesn't want to go back to school." Hermione took another drink and glared at Dahlia.

"Are you still attending Hogwarts?"

"No," Harry said. " We have to attend Wyvernsigh University to make up for the year we missed."

"Oh, that is where I am going! Maybe we'll share classes!"

"We have our class schedules already, we just have to confirm them."

"Can I see?" Harry handed her his list. "We have Potions together. How about you Ron?" Ron fumbled with the paper. As he handed it to her, she brushed him with her fingertips. Ron went pink. "I think we have Potions together too." Dahlia smiled. Hermione turned red. "What about you Hermione?"

"I don't have to take Potions, but I do need to take Debate and Ministry Law."

"Oh, I'm taking Debate too. Maybe we'll have the same class!" Dahlia smiled sweetly. Hermione just glared. "Are you good at Potions Ron?" she said, turning her attention away from Hermione.

"I'm ok I guess."

Dahlia batted her eyelashes at him. "You are so modest. I think that's cute."

Harry's eyes grew wide. He looked at Hermione. Hermione was watching.

"Well...umm..."

"OH MY GOD! RON! THERE'S A SPIDER BY YOUR DRINK!"

Ron flew out of his seat, knocking it over. Dahlia's face looked shocked. Ron looked at Hermione, a panicked expression on his face. "WHERE?"

"It's gone now," Hermione said.


	3. Chapter 3 Arrival

Chapter 3

Arrival

"Oh my goodness! It's even more beautiful and amazing than Hogwarts!" Hermione looked around in awe. "It has it's own island! It has pegasus drawn carriages! And the meeting place was Buckingham Palace!"

"Who would have thought that the Queen's family line was magic," Ron said as he glanced around eagerly.

"I read about it in Magic in Muggle History, but you were always asleep during our history class... are you listening to me?" Hermione looked at him angrily. Harry sighed. He knew exactly what Ron was doing. He could tell that Hermione knew too. "RON!" She started snapping in his face.

"Hmm..."

"Earth to Ron, who are you looking for?"

"Did you say something?"

"Ughh!" She grabbed her trunk. "I'm going to the dorm room! Goodbye Harry. GOODBYE RON!"

"Bye." Ron said, still looking around. Hermione stomped off. Harry shook his head. _They're at it again, _he thought.

"Ron?" Harry said. Ron sighed. "Ron...RON!"

"What?" Ron looked at Harry expectantly.

"We should probably head to our rooms too."

"Ok... where's Hermione?"

"Wow Ron..."

"What?" Ron had a confused look on his face. "What did I do."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly interrupted. "Guess who!"

"Umm..."

"It's me!" Dahlia jumped in between them and lifted her hands in a "ta-da" motion.

"Oh, hey Dahlia."

"Hi Harry. Hi Ron." She waved casually at Harry, but batted her eyelashes at Ron. Harry watched. He felt awkward, as if he didn't belong. She reminded him of Lavender Brown, one of Ron's previous girlfriends. She was definately good-looking, but just her presence was unsettling. She seemed sweet, and genuinly crushing on Ron, but there was just something about her...

"Right Harry?"

"What?"

"I said we should probably seperate and go to our rooms. The three of us have an early class tomorrow."

"Yeah, I said that just before you showed up."

"Ok. See you guys later." She hugged Harry. Her arms felt cold. He shivered. She turned to Ron and hugged him too, but for a few seconds longer. "Bye!" She jogged off. Ron waved slowly.

"I wonder why she was so cold..."

"Huh?"

"Her skin, it's too hot out here, but she was ice cold."

"She felt warm to me. Are you ok?" Ron asked. He sounded concerned and no longer in his trance.

"I think so..." Harry watched Dahlia enter the castle doors.

Hermione placed her last pair of jeans in the bottom drawer of her bureau. "There," she said to herself. Hermione flopped onto her bed and stared at the ceiling. She wondered what her roomate would be like. Ron and Harry were roomed together, but of course boys and girls couldn't share rooms. Unless they were married that is. "Whoever my roomate is, they need to learn to be on time. I have a schedule to keep." She glanced at the clock. It was five minutes past sign-in. She sighed. This was going to be a long year...

KNOCK, KNOCK! _Finally_, she thought.

"Alohomora." Hermione heard the bolts click.

"Why didn't you just use your key?" Hermione buried her head in her pillow.

"A dropped it down the drain on the way over here," the voice told her.

"You already lost your key!" Hermione looked up at her new roomate for the next 9 months. She frowned.

"Hi Hermione!" Dahlia smiled. Hermione buried her head back in the pillow and let out a silent moan. "I hope you don't mind. I requested you as my roomate since I didn't know anybody else and since you didn't have one yet." Hermione inhaled slowly. She sat up and forced a smile.

"Of course I don't mind. Better you than some creepy girl." Hermione laughed awkwardly.

Dahlia just continued to smile. "That's exactly what I was thinking! I think we can become best friends. We have so much in common."

Hermione shrugged. "Sure..."


	4. Chapter 4 Talent

**NOTE: The potion and its ingredients were found on .com**

Chapter 4

Talent

Dahlia came running and puffing behind Harry and Ron. "HEYYY! Dancing may keep me in shape, but that doesn't mean I can sprint very fast. Sheesh!"

"You dance?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I want to become a professional dancer, but I was recommended a backup plan. Mom wants me to become an expert at beautification potions. I guess beauty helps, but I've never used one in my life."

"I wouldn't have noticed." Ron looked away. Dahlia blushed. Harry was shocked. What was Ron doing? Wasn't he with Hermione? What if she were around? Harry didn't know what to do. He continued to walk, lost in thought, and wound up tumbling over Dahlia. Dahlia caught her balance at the last second, but Harry landed face first in the grass.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz!" Dahlia reached out to help Harry stand back up. He graciously reached for her hand, but withdrew it as soon as they made contact. How was her hand so cold? It was late August! "Is something wrong?"

"No, your hands are just cold. It surprised me, that's all." He took her hand again. She pulled him to his feet. He was covered in goose bumps, even after he let go. What was wrong with him? "Why are your hands so cold anyway?"

"I dunno..." She placed her hand on her cheek. "They don't feel cold to me...Ron?" Dahlia held her hand out to him.

"Umm..." He slowly reached for her hand. "They feel normal to me..."

"What is going on here?" Harry, Ron, and Dahlia all turned toward the voice. Hermione glanced at both Ron and Dahlia, and then her eyes locked on their hands. It took a second for Ron to register her presence.

"Umm... Dahlia just asked if her hands felt cold because Harry thought they were when he fell down and she tried to help him up and he flinched and was surprised and then he said they were cold and she said they weren't and she asked me if they were and I was checking and you walked up and..."

"Wait, what? Slow down Ron."

"I tripped and Dahlia helped me up. I thought her hands were cold and Ron was just checking too." Why was he taking Ron's side? Sure, he was his best friend, but so was Hermione. Not only that, but Hermione wasn't flirting with another guy behind Ron's back...

"Well... I'd better be off to Ministry Law now... I'll talk to you guys later..." Hermione slowly turned and walked away. Harry watched her leave. _Poor Hermione_, he thought. Ron's attention was now back on Dahlia. Harry didn't know how to feel about her. She was so kind, sweet, helpful, beautiful... Harry shook his head. What was he thinking? She was nice, but why did he have this feeling in his gut? Why was her touch so cold? Why?

"Today we will be learning a simple, but useful potion. The Antidote to Common Poisons is useful on bites and stings. It's simple, but few get the proportions right on the first try." Professor Shlurpskin passed out the ingredients. "I know many of you do not yet have your textbooks because we are receiving new ones shortly, so I will grade more so on attempt than on actual performance. I will be giving verbal commands so bear with me."

Groans came from every side of the classroom. Bezoars, honeywater, stewed mandrake, unicorn horn, moondew, flobberworm mucus, and puffapod spores were passed out to everybody.

"Crush your bezoars into small pieces. Some muggle laws still apply in the wizarding world. That includes the one where smaller pieces dissolve better and faster. Anyway, enough about muggles, let us continue. Your unicorn horn is already ground add a few pinches while stirring continuously. Daniel." A boy across the room looked up."Watch that clock. Tell me when it has been 2 minutes." Shlurpskin walked around the room observing the cauldron contents of each group.

"Ron! Only use two pinches. Don't add another one." Dahlia grabbed his hand.

"But he said a few, that means at least three."

"No, it just means more than one. Two is enough."

"Wouldn't that be a couple?" Harry asked.

"A couple is a few, but a few isn't always a couple you know what I mean?" Harry and Ron shook their heads. "Well trust me; see how it's a creamy white color? If you add one more pinch, the potion will become snowy white. That means that the potion is too neutralized to fight any infection in your body. What good is an antidote that doesn't anti the poison?" Ron put his pinch of horn grindings back in the bag.

"Very observant Miss Dahlia." Shlurpskin appeared behind the group. "I think you may be a natural at this potion business. Tell me dear, do you plan to further you're career? A nurse? A cosmetologist as you're mother might say. You could be destined for great things... just like your father was."

Dahlia tensed. She grabbed the cauldron side. She held her grip for several seconds before she finally came to. She quickly let go of the hot pot and looked at the burn on her hand. She bit her lip. Harry could tell she was fighting the pain. The potions master rushed to his desk. He ran back with a bowl of Burn-Healing Paste. "Thanks." She smiled weakly. "I have completed the day's lesson. May I be excused?"

"Of course you may." I will see you Wednesday. Harry and Ron watched her walk out the door, and then glanced at each other.

Hermione sat at her desk. "Employees of the Ministry of Magic are not permitted to...aren't permitted to...THAT IDIOT!" Hermione threw the book across the room. She threw herself onto her bed and screamed into her pillow. When she stopped, she could barely breathe. Her ribcage pounded up and down. _What am I so stressed about? He was just disproving Harry's judgment. After all of the turmoil we've been through, I'm worrying over this? _She let out a short chuckle. This was ridiculous.

"Hey."

"Oh gosh! I didn't hear you come in."

Dahlia smirked. "That's because you had your face in your pillow."

"Oh..." She saw that?

"I was just admiring your brush. It's beautiful. Such a beautiful pattern." Hermione watched her trace the swirls up the handle to the bristles. "You have such pretty hair. You shouldn't be so rough with it."

"Oh... thank you."

"You know what? I can make a potion that will prevent it from being pulled out. Can I please! It'll be so much fun. All I need is a few pieces of your hair! PLEASE!"

"I guess..."

"YAY!" She pulled several strands from Hermione's brush and put them in a vial. Hermione didn't know what to think.


	5. Chapter 5 Dancing

Chapter 5

Hermione put her Ministry Law textbook back in her desk. She pulled her quarter term essay from the top drawer. She sighed and put the quill to the paper. She held it there for a second, then slowly pulled it away and put her head facedown on the desk. She groaned.

"Writer's block?" Dahlia asked, sitting on her bed reading the latest issue of Teen Witch.

"Mmmm." Hermione grunted, motionless.

"You are way too stressed. I'm almost finished with my potions essay. I just have to write a conlusion about why you can't substitute troll snot for troll sweat. I'm going to a party tonight to celebrate my success." Dahlia gasped. "You should come with me! Oh my gosh! It would be so fun!"

"Mmmmm-mmm." Hermione shook her head and laid it back down. She lifted up her quill.

"See, your vocabulary has already dropped below mountain troll dialect. You have to get out more. You only have to take one year of this place. Live it up!" Dahlia put down the magazine and went to her closet. She pulled out several dresses. "This is what I'm wearing." She held up a satin red coctail dress. But you can borrow one of my others" She rummaged through the pile she had placed on her bed. "Blue would look absolutely stunning with your hair color."

Hermione turned around. "I appreciate the offer, but I can't. I have to study." Dahlia held up a dress. "No way," Hermione responded.

"At least try it on. It would be a short study break." Hermione slowly got up. "That's a good girl..." Hermione glared at her. "I'm only kidding! You really need to relax. Here, try this one on." Hermione slowly walked into the bathroom. Dahlia sat on her bed and picked her magazine up again.

"Are you happy now?" Hermione asked. Dahlia looked up to see her. She smiled.

"I knew it was the perfect dress for you!" She looked at her handiwork. The turquoise halter dress looked perfect on her figure. The strings around the neck connected at a silver metal ring right above her chest. The dress accented her figure without being too obnoxious. It was cut the same length as Dahlia's own, about six inches above the knees.

"Thanks but really –," Hermione started.

"Hermione dear, you really need a break. PLEASE go with me! Oh, these go with that dress." Dahlia interrupted, handing Hermione silver heels. "Now for your hair... which reminds me..." Dahlia jumped across her bed excitedly. She landed with a bounce that almost threw her to the other side. She reached into the top drawer on her desk. "Professor Shlurpskin said I could use his unused closet, which is huge by the way, to make a few personal items. He also said I could purchase ingredients from him for half the usual price. He and my mother used to be good friends...really good friends apparently..." She continued to search her drawer. "I don't know how they met exactly. It may have been school or... AH! Here it is!" She pulled a vial from the back. "Drink this!"

Hermione took the vial. It was a turquoise color, maybe a shade or so lighter than her dress...well, Dahlia's dress. She popped out the cork and chugged the drink. "This is disgusting..."

"Nobody ever said that beauty tasted good!" Dahlia laughed. Hermione began to feel dizzy. All the blood rushed to her head and she almost dropped to the floor. She caught her balance using Dahlia's bedpost, but her head was pounding. "It only lasts a second; at least that's what my mother told me."

"You mean you don't know!" Hermione cried. Suddenly her head was clear again. She stood up straight, still holding on to the bedpost just in case she was attacked again.

Dahlia pulled out a bag. "Just a little bit of eyeliner...mascara... and a little gloss. YES!" Dahlia clapped excitedly. "Please go with me!"

"Why do you want me to go so desperately?"

"A couple reasons. Just because we're roommates doesn't mean we are friends, but I want to be your friend, mostly because you are good at studying," Dahlia giggled. "And... I want everyone to see what I can do!"

"Huh?" Hermione glanced at Dahlia suspiciously. Dahlia put her bag down and pushed Hermione to the floor-length mirror. Hermione gasped.

"Aren't I good?" Dahlia smiled questioningly.

"Oh my god! Is that me?" Hermione stared at the image in the mirror. Dahlia was right. The dress did look good on her. The heels made her look taller and the halter made her shoulders look strong, but not in the bad way. Her hair hung in perfect curls draped over her shoulders. Her hair was amazing. Not a single strand was out of place, and it caught the light in all of the right places. There was a turquoise strip running down the front, right side. "I thought a little color closer to your eyes would make them pop. I added a little royalrose to the mixture. So what do you think?"

"There is no way I am going to that party..."

Ron and Harry stood outside the door. There were already a lot of people having fun inside. Harry looked at his watch. Where was Dahlia?

"Who is this guy again?" Ron asked. "Do we even know him?"

"No. Dahlia said he was her cousin. She told us to wait for her and he would let us in."

"Why are we even here if we don't know the guy?" Ron asked.

Harry looked at Ron. "Because Dahlia asked you to come. You couldn't say no and you dragged me here with you." Ron has been acting so strange around Dahlia lately. He didn't know how to feel about it. On one side, Hermione might get hurt if it kept up, but on the other Harry didn't know if Ron and Hermione would last. Hermione was always so organized and busy while Ron was just, well, Ron.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!"<p>

"What took you so long?" Harry asked Dahlia. He turned to see her walking with another pretty girl. _Figures,_ he thought. _Is Ron going to have a hard time with this one too?_

"Well, Hermione wasn't ready yet. I didn't pay attention to the time. We were having too much fun! Well, from a man's perspective, what do ya'll think?" Harry turned to the stranger. That was Hermione? She looked completely different.

"Wow, Hermione you look amazing! I didn't think you would come," Harry admitted.

Even Ron's attention turned from Dahlia. "Hermione," he breathed.

Hermione answered hopefully, "Yes Ron?"

"Hi." Ron continued to look at her. Dahlia laughed. Hermione smiled.

"Well, we can't just wait around outside. Shall we?"

* * *

><p>For the first time since school had started, Ron rarely left Hermione's side. However, during those few times, other gentlemen took advantage of his absence. Many offered her a drink, others asked her to dance. Hermione continued to blush and decline their invitations. When Dahlia noticed this, she decided to help.<p>

"Why not?" Dahlia asked. "If I had this many guys asking me to dance, I would."

Hermione let out a small laugh. "For one thing, you're probably used to many guys asking to dance anyway. Second, you actually know how to dance."

You don't?"

"Not really. I picked up a book on it once, but the only time I actually danced was at The Yule Ball when I was 14."

"Do you remember that dance?" Dahlia asked.

"A little..." Hermione replied.

"Then you have nothing to worry about! Now, the next guy that asks you to dance, you are going to say yes. Understand? Surely Ron won't care about a dance." Suddenly a tall, blonde boy came up to them.

"I know you've been asked several times, and you've said no each time, I was wondering," He flashed a warm smile. "Would you please dance with me?" Hermione looked at Dahlia. She was smiling. She winked at Hermione. Hermione turned back to the boy.

"Sure." He pulled her to the floor and grabbed her hand.

"I'm not much of a dancer." Hermione admitted to him.

"That's ok, just follow my lead. We'll move slow at first, then we can catch up to tempo." He moved his feet slowly. Hermione thought about the books she had read and tried to count in her head. She ended up stepping on his feet.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped.

"Don't think so much about your feet. Just talk to me. My name is Actovious. And you are Hermione, my cousin's roommate."

"You're Dahlia's cousin?" Hermione was shocked. This was the guy who could have such large parties and know almost everyone in the room personally.

"Yes, and you are actually a pretty good dancer when you relax." Hermione turned away and blushed. She saw Ron standing by the doorway. He didn't look too pleased. "You should get Dahlia to show you a few moves. She is the best dancer I've ever known."

"Really?" Hermione saw Dahlia walk up to Ron. He stopped glaring and turned to talk to her. He took her hand and they started to dance as well. _That jealous jerk! _Hermione didn't realize that they were moving faster.

"You're really getting the hang of this. We're up to normal pace and you're doing really well."

"Thanks." She smiled.

* * *

><p>Harry sighed. He saw them both dancing, both jealous. Every once in a while he caught them glare at each other. Dahlia and the other guy didn't seem to know what was going on. They just continued dancing and chatting while their partners only half listened. He could already tell this was going to end in disaster.<p>

* * *

><p>"It looks like Hermione is having fun dancing with my cousin," Dahlia said.<p>

"Yeah," Ron muttered continuing to looking in their direction. Dahlia noticed this. Why couldn't he pay attention to her? She was the one talking to him. She was the one dancing with him instead of some stranger that she had never met. _I'll get his attention._ "Ron?"

He turned to her. "Yeah?" She kissed him.

* * *

><p>Harry's mouth fell open. Did he really just do what Harry thought he did?<p>

* * *

><p>Ron couldn't seem to pull away. He thought about Hermione, but... Dahlia? He kissed her back.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione stopped dancing. She gaped. She couldn't move a muscle. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to Harry, who was trying to comfort her. Her shock turned to anger. She marched over to Ron and slugged him in the nose. "YOU IDIOT!" She ran from the room and out the front door. Everyone started muttering to each other. Nobody noticed Dahlia's smile.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6 Apart

Chapter 6

Apart

Hermione lied on her bed. The only reason she got up for the last couple of days was to go to class and eat. She hadn't visited the library; she didn't feel the need. She avoided Ron and Harry. Dahlia hasn't bee around either. _She and Ron are probably kissing somewhere._ Hermione buried her head in her pillow. The door behind her opened. _I wonder who that might be_, she thought sarcastically. She grabbed her wand off of the table.

"Hermione? Hermione, dear, I wanted to talk about-" Hermione threw curses wildly at Dahlia. Hermione's depression turned to anger. Dahlia was hiding behind the door. "Calm down Hermione. I just wanted to talk-"

"Get out!" Hermione began throwing her textbooks at Dahlia instead.

"It's my room too, you know."

"I don't care! It was my boyfriend!" Hermione sat down on her bed. She began hyperventilating. Dahlia cautiously peeked around the corner. Hermione continued to stare at her. "Get. Out."

Dahlia sighed. "I guess I'll try again later then." She walked across the room and grabbed a plastic waterbottle off of her desk. Hermione slammed herself face first into her pillow. "Bye Hermione. I'll see you later." She took a drink of her bottle and left.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron sat in their room. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air. Harry sighed. "Ron..."<p>

"I know Harry." Ron sat in the armchair with his head against the wall behind him. Harry sat opposite him with his library book on mysterious potion ingredients. He went back to reading. Ron didn't move.

"I'm going to have to side with Hermione on this one."

"HARRY! I KNOW!" Ron sighed. "I just don't know what to do right now." Ron thought. He and Hermione had been best friends for almost ten years. They had never had anything come between them this bad. Well, nothing that wasn't caused by exhastion, lack of food, and not to metion horcruxes.

"Just go talk to her," Harry told him. "It's the least you can do."

"You're right."

"I'm always right." Harry smiled.

Ron smiled back. He needed to relax a little before he saw Hermione. Harry shooed him away. Ron stood up and grabbed his backpack. "I've got to go find her. I'll see you later."

Ron closed the door behind him. He nearly bumped into Hermione. "Oh, Ron."

"I was coming to find you, actually. Listen, about the other night-"

"Ron. I don't want to talk about it here. This isn't Harry's problem and I don't want him to be dragged into this. Meet me in the library in about... 20 minutes. Ok?" She backed away as she spoke. She turned around and Ron watched her walk away. He watched her flounce away, her heels clacking down the hallway.

* * *

><p>Twenty-five minutes later, Ron finds Hermione in the library. She sat in her chair with perfect posture. <em>I guess she learned a few things from Dahlia, <em>Ron thought. He tried to get a glimpse of the book that she was reading. Hermione noticed him. "There you are." She tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Ok," she sighed. "I don't know how to say this. Where do you see us going?"

Ron blinked. "Huh?"

Hermione looked at him again. " I mean, we're so different. I'm smart and organized. You, you're just... you're just...Ron. I don't know if this is what fate has in store for us anymore. You know what I mean? You feel different about Dahlia than you do about me. Sure, she's prettier, a better dancer, more charming, and she likes you back. I know it. I think it's over for us."

Ron didn't know what to say. In a way Hermione was right, he did feel different about Dahlia than her, but what did she mean by fate? They had been through so much together. If fate was real, would it pull them apart after pushing them together? "So... th- this is it?"

Hermione looked at him. "I believe so. I have to go now. I'll see you around. I hope we can still be friends?"

Ron watched her walk away again. "Yeah. Friends."

* * *

><p>Hermione walked into the girls bathroom. She looked at her watch. It had been fifty-five minutes since she had left her room. She had five minutes to spare.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 Another

Chapter 7

Another

Hermione walked to the cafeteria. _There was a huge misunderstanding._ She saw Harry and Ron sitting down. She started walking closer, but noticed Dahlia playing with Ron's hair. She took a deep breath and walked towards them.

"Hey guys..." she said. She was still watching Dahlia. Dahlia looked up apologetically. Ron just looked at her. Harry stood up and gave her a hug.

"Glad you're back. I was getting kind of worried. Especially when Dahlia told me what happened between the two of you." He sat back down. _What did she say to them exactly? _Hermione's eyes shifted between Ron and Dahlia.

"Umm, so... what have I missed..." She and Ron looked at each other. Ron looked angry with her, but Hermione didn't remember doing anything wrong.

"Will you just decide already!" Ron snapped.

Hermione was shocked. "What?"

"Stop being so confusing! Do you want to be around me or not. After what you did you should at least give the courtesy of a straight answer!"

"Wait, what did I do?" Ron rolled his eyes at her. Hermione flinched. She had never seen Ron this way before except for that time with the locket, but that was because part of Voldemort's evil soul lived in it. Dahlia was watching the arguement.

Ron stood up and leaned over the table at her. "Bloody hell Hermione. Don't you dare play innocent like that. You know what you did. You may not think it a big deal, but I do. GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Hermione backed up slowly. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "Ron..." She turned and ran out of the room. She was making her way to her room when she ran into Actovious. She wiped at her tears.

"Hermione? Fancy seeing you of all people. What is the matter?" Hermione shook her head. "You can tell me." He smiled warmly at her. "You know, I'm a great listener." He pulled her into his arms.

At first, Hermione just stood there, not knowing what to do. Then she buried her head into his chest and continued to cry. _He is so warm. And kind. Nothing like his cousin!_

"Do you mind telling me what's wrong?"

Hermione sniffed. "I-I- I think Ron just broke up with me..."


	8. Chapter 8 Someone Else

Chapter 8

Somebody Else

Dahlia and Ron were sitting on a bench in the courtyard in the center of the school. She ran her fingers through his hair and tugged gently on his tiny curls. Ron liked it when she did that, it made him feel relaxed. More relaxed than he had ever been with Hermione. She was always so jumpy and do-it-now. She was always stressed and so serious. He was not going to miss that. Not at all. Ron sighed.

Dahlia noticed this and frowned. She stopped messing with his hair. "Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"She dumped you...hard. I would never do that to you. I just want you to know that." Ron didn't reply. _I never thought she would do that either._ Dahlia leaned over and kissed him gently. "Ever. Till death do us part."

* * *

><p>Hermione was sitting in the Library reading a book. She hadn't done that in a while. She was so busy spending time with Ron. <em>Well, now I get time to myself. Personal development time. Hermione time. Alone time...<em>

"Hey," a voice from behind her said. She turned to see Actovious with his own book. She gave a small smile.

"Hi. How are you?"

"Just peachy." Hermione giggled at his answer. It wasn't original, but the way he said it made it seem so funny.

"SHH!" Hermione turned to see the librarian glare at her. She had horn-rimmed glasses and a gray bun. _I've never gotten in trouble in a library before._ She giggled again, trying to muffle it with her hand. The librarian rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else before you get in trouble," Actovious smiled. Hermione felt another outburst coming. She nodded. That seemed like a great plan. Hermione had never been this giggly before, but she didn't want to get in trouble for it. She stood up and Actovious led her outside. "So, I assume you're doing better now."

Hermione stopped giggling. "Well, maybe a little... but..."

"Why don't we have a picnic? It would be fun and it'd help you take your mind off of things." His smile was hypnotizing. Hermione shook her head.

"I can't... I,... I have to study." What a lame excuse.

"You can bring your books with you. We could make it productive, but relaxing at the same time. How about it?" Hermione didn't know what to say. Maybe she did need to see someone else, Ron was...

"Okay. You win. Where at?" Hermione asked.

"The park. We could eat dinner under the gazebo there. It's quiet, relaxing, and just what you need." He turned and began to walk. Hermione watched him leave. "I'll pick you up from your room later!" He called. Hermione blushed.

* * *

><p>"Umm, Dahlia?"<p>

"Yes Ron?"

Ron sighed. He hoped he wasn't stepping out of line. "The other day in Potion's class. The professor mentioned your father... You seemed so... distracted? Do you mind telling me about it?"

Dahlia tensed up. She didn't want to talk about it. "Well... I didn't have the best childhood." She sighed. "My mother raised me, but she always wanted everything to be perfect. My father was killed a few years ago. I loved him, but he was hardly ever around. I don't think he ever loved me back." She started crying. Ron hugged her. _Why does he even care?_

* * *

><p>Actovious spread a blanket out on the gazebo floor. Hermione looked around at the flowers. She noticed that the spring flowers were open, but it was only fall. <em>I love magic! <em>She pulled out one of her textbooks and opened it to study. Actovious was busy pulling out the food. He had decided to be simple. He had sandwiches, chips and pie. _A muggle picnic._

Actovious seemed to read her mind. "I thought something nonmagic related would be best. I wanted to cook something by hand," he laughed. "But I can't cook worth my life." He smiled at her. "I decided to stick with ham and cheese sandwiches."

Hermione laughed. "How thoughtful." _And sweet. _"What about the pie?"

Actovious laughed. "I didn't make that. My cousin did. She wanted to apologize for what she did. She feels bad, but she knows that you are better off apart. Harry thought so too. He said he missed it when you two were just friends."

Hermione didn't know what to think. _Should I forgive her? Perhaps she's right. She doesn't seem so bad when she isn't around Ron._ Hermione and Actovious ate their sandwiches in quiet. Actovious began cutting into the pie. His hand slipped and he pulled it out. It was covered in cherry filling. They both laughed. He reached over and put some of the sauce on her nose. "Eww! That's disgusting!" Hermione laughed. She took the knife and served the pie. She took a bite of her pie. It was delicious. "Could you tell me more about Dahlia? I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I think we could be friends if only I understood her."

"Well," Actovious said. "Her mother was a beauty. She was graceful, beautiful, and very cunning. Dahlia got all of that from her. Her father... he was almost killed when she was a child. She didn't ever saw him because he was in hiding for eleven years. After that he fought to protect himself, and his family. He was murdered her last year of school."

"Oh, the poor girl." Hermione couldn't imagine what the girl had gone through. She had both of her parents. Of course, Harry didn't have either of his. Maybe he could empathize with her. Hermione began to feel a little sleepy.

"Oh. And one more thing. Dahlia is a wiz at making potions. No pun intended." He laughed. "A sleeping draught is a very simple potion to make."

_What? _Hermione blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9 Letters

Chapter 8

Letters

Harry walked up to Ron and Dahlia in the courtyard. "Hey, have you seen Hermione? We were supposed to meet in the Library to study today, but I haven't seen her since lunch yesterday."

Ron shrugged. "Hell. I don't really care where she is right now." He looked at Dahlia. She was looking at Harry shaking her head.

"I didn't see her last night. I assumed she was pulling an all nighter in the library for our wizard debate this afternoon."

"Well, she isn't up there." He was getting worried. Hermione was neither in the library nor her room. It was Saturday, she wouldn't be in class.

"Maybe she went to the store? She might have realized she needed some last minute item for class or something. She's a big girl. She can take care of herself." She reached over and patted his hand in comfort.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, shivering.

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up in a strange, dirty room. She was still half asleep due to the potion that Actovious had given her. She saw that the windows were barred shut and there was only one door. <em>Maybe after this potion wears off, I can make a break for it. <em>But Hermione seriously doubted it. Actovious was smarter than that. He wasn't going to just let her escape. The moment she was able to move her arms, she slowly checked her pockets. _Of course, he took my wand._

"Yes, I took your wand." Actovious said, entering the room and dangling it in front of her. "You wouldn't dare leave without this, even if the door was unguarded, which it isn't." He smiled at her.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Hermione asked, glaring at him. He just laughed at her.

"Don't be so conceited darling, we don't want you for anything. We just needed you out of the way." He grinned. "And when you're here," he gestured, "you are out of the way."

"Out of the way of what?" Hermione asked angrily.

Ron and Harry were studying in their dorm room when they heard tapping at the glass. Ron glanced over to see the owl with a letter in its talons. He opened the window and grabbed the note.

"What is it Ron?" Harry asked, not looking away from his books. He had a test in potions tomorrow, one of the most important tests of the year. If he failed, he couldn't become an auror.

"It's a letter to us. Both of us." He opened it and read it aloud. "Harry and Ronald, I have something you might want, two somethings actually. Not far from Wyvernsigh is a house. Join me there and I may return these things to you. P.S. When I said somethings, I meant someones."

Harry looked up. "They have Hermione." He put his books away. There were more important things than studying right now.

"It says someONES. That means they have another one too." Ron panicked. "They have Dahlia too!"

* * *

><p>Hermione continued to lie on the bed. Actovious entered with food and put it on her bedside table. "What exactly am I in the way of?" she asked him. She wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. She attended class, studied, and continued with the rest of her daily schedule.<p>

"You are a distraction. If you lingered around, Dahlia's plan may be ruined." he said, not looking her direction.

"What plan? The fact that she likes him? If that's all, she can have that jerk."

"It isn't that simple. That boy is fighting her charms. He still thinks about you, even after what you did to him."

"I never did anything to him! I don't know what you are talking about!" Hermione jumped to her feet.

"I hope you know I still have your wand." He lifted the bottom of his shirt to reveal her wand in his left pocket. "Besides, I know you didn't do anything. Someone who looked like you did."

"How is that possible. I don't have any wizard relatives..." Hermione started, but then realization hit her. "That lying boyfriend-stealing whore! She used a Polyjuice Potion! That's why she needed my hair! It wasn't for that stupid beauty enhancement elixir!"

"That's another reason we had to get you out of the way. You're too smart for your own good." Actovious continued, turning his back to her. Hermione picked up a board that was lying on the ground. _What is it with the ones I've faced and abandoned houses?_

"What does she want with Ron anyway? He's a wimp. He's... indecisive. He... he..."

"Is Harry Potter's best friend and Harry would do anything to protect him." Actovious finished. "Ron is just a pawn in Dahlia's game. You were a pawn in her game. The real win is that Potter boy."

Hermione only had a few more steps to go. "Why Harry?"

Actovious laughed. "Isn't it obvious? Harry-" Before he could finish, Hermione smashed him over his head with the board. He wasn't knocked out, but he was dazed. She reached down and grabbed her wand. She backed away slowly, her wand pointed at him. "Don't you try anything!"

Actovious looked up at her, worried. But his worry turned to a sly smile. "Put the wand down Mudblood," a voice came from behind her. She turned and realized that there was a wand less than a foot from her face.

"How'd you sneak up on me like that?" Hermione gasped.

"Oh, so princess hasn't found out everything yet has she?"

* * *

><p>"Harry, this is the only abandoned house we've seen. This has to be the one where they are keeping Dahlia." Ron said. Harry looked at him. "And Hermione." he added.<p>

"Get your wand ready. I don't know who it is, so I don't know what to expect." _Who else could it be? Voldemort was dead, all 8 parts of him._ Harry opened the door as quietly as he could, but it was very squeaky.

"Darn these old houses." Ron whispered. They quietly entered what would have been the living area. There were dusty couches and a small nook in the back of the room. To the left Harry saw a staircase. He went up, two at a time, squeaking the entire way.

* * *

><p>Hermione looked to the noise. <em>The boys are here! <em>Her heart leaped. She saw the others look in the direction of the door too. _How did she sneak up here without us noticing, but Harry and Ron can't even open the front door without alerting everyone of their presence?_

* * *

><p>Harry opened each door one by one until he reached the end of the upstairs hallway. He threw a look at Ron and had his want up. Ron nodded, and had his wand at the ready as well. They opened the door and looked inside.<p>

"YOU!" Harry said, surprised. Ron's mouth dropped open at the sight of Dahlia holding Hermione in front of her with her wand aimed at Hermione's head.

"Me?" Dahlia asked, innocently. She smirked.

"Dahlia? What are you doing to Hermione?" Ron said stupidly. He stared in disbelief. How could his girlfriend be a bad guy?

"Dahlia. What's going on? Why do you have Hermione and why do you want us here." Harry asked.

Dahlia's smile faded. Now she looked serious. "Well, I was just getting lonely. After all, my father was murdered." Dahlia retorted

"I'm sorry," Harry said. "But what does that have to do with us?"

"Not much." Dahlia squeezed Hermione. Hermione yelped in pain. "Only the fact that YOU THREE ARE THE ONES THAT KILLED HIM!" Dahlia yelled.


	10. Chapter 10 Reasons

**Authors note: Hey readers. This is my final chapter. I'd like to thank those who followed my story and stuck by me until the end despite my novice abilty. I hope you enjoy the ending! And if you have any suggestions as to another story idea, I really like Dahlia, I've grown attached to her despite her attempts at breaking up one of my favorite couples.**

Chapter 10

Reasons

Harry and Ron stared at Dahlia. They had never murdered anyone. Technically.

"You must be mistaken. We haven't murdered anyone." Ron explained. He saw Dahlia's grip on Hermione tighten again. Hermione began wimpering, as the pressure of Dahlia's arms forced down on her chest and he began to get angry. Angry at Dahlia for tricking him. Angry at himself for falling for such a snake.

Dahlia laughed. "Come here, Sombrelune." Ron's eyes grew wide. Did she just say something in what he thought she said it in. His stomach twisted.

"No," Hermione gasped. "You can't be..." Harry stared straight at Dahlia, wondering who she was calling for.

"I am here Mistress." Came a voice from the doorway. Harry turned to see who else was in on the plot, but saw nobody. Suddenly he felt something around his ankles. Looking down, he saw it, slowly moving towards its master.

Dahlia let go and shoved Hermione towards Actovious, who grabbed her by the wrists, as if she were handcuffed. Dahlia leaned down and picked up who Harry could only assume was Sombrelune. "Isn't she beautiful? She's an Egyptian asp. Many Egyptians worshipped these snakes as a sign of royalty, but who could blame them. She's gorgeous."

Hermione looked at Dahlia, stunned. "You can talk to snakes? That must mean..." Hermione shook her head. "No. It's impossible."

"It's time to face the facts, Hermione dear. They've been in front of you all along. I'm surprised you didn't notice before," Dahlia stroked Sombrelune, "No use in doubting it now."

"How can you be the heir of Slytherin if Tom Riddle never loved?" Hermione asked, still trying to wrestle free of the man's grip, but failing. Ron and Harry's mouth dropped.

"You, beautiful you came from that ugly thing?" Ron asked. Hermione glared at him. "Just saying..."

"Aww, even when you are about to die you're sweet." Dahlia said blushing. "However, as to answer Hermione, there is more to romance than love. You can live your entire life without finding love, but lust, lust everyone finds. My mother was a veela, even my father couldn't resist her charms. It was a onetime thing, but somehow she still conceived."

"That would make you a half-veela then, wouldn't it?" Hermione asked, finally giving up on Actovious.

"Look who's finally catching on," Actovious sneered.

"Don't be so rude, Actovious dear." Dahlia frowned. "I apologize for his behavior. He's been kind of testy lately. He hasn't enjoyed his girlfriend kissing other guys."

"So, my mouth has touched the mouth that touched his mouth? That's disgusting!" Ron said, scrunching his nose.

"Yes." Dahlia said, and then laughed. "Well, let's get back down to business. Actovious, keep those two out of this. This is between me and my father's murderer." The serpent slid down her leg and joined Actovious by keeping Ron occupied.

"I hate spiders, but I really don't like snakes either." Ron complained backing away. Dahlia pulled her wand out of her boot. "Shall we begin?" Dahlia flicked her wand, barely giving Harry time to roll out of the way. A shot of sparks soared past his head.

"I don't want to fight you Dahlia." Harry said.

"Of course you do, Harry. You have to end the Slytherin family line here. You can't have us Riddles continuing to exist. We might destroy your entire life." Dahlia said. She was no longer smiling.

"Just because you're Riddles daughter doesn't mean you are evil too." Harry said, avoiding the death curse.

"Of course I'm evil. Avada Kedavra!" she sent again. "My mother was a veela, she lured men to their deaths and expected me to be perfect despite the fact that I have human blood, which can only lead to mistakes." She sent out purple sparks, the ones Dolohov had used in the Ministry. No doubt had she received her training from her father.

"And what of your father? You must have learned these spells from him," Harry replied.

Dahlia flared with anger. "Crucio!" It missed. "My father had me learning from the Death Eaters since I was five. I learned potions and the dark arts from them. He thought that since he had a child, he might as well make sure she was worth being called his daughter." More sparks flew from the wand.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron were kept in the corner, unable to move. Hermione still had her human handcuffs on and Ron was paralyzed with fear from the snake that stood there. Actovious was interested in the fight between his girlfriend and the Chosen One. Hermione looked at the snake. "Ron," she whispered. He looked at her.<p>

"I'm sorry Hermione. I didn't know-"

"Shhh! Ron! Petrificus Totalus." She told him, jerking her head toward the snake.

"What?"

"Petrificus Totalus. The snake Ron!" She told him when she saw his blank stare.

"Ohhh." Ron said and watched Actovious, to be sure he wasn't watching. He slowly pulled his wand out of his pocket. "Petrificus Totalus!" He yelled, pointing his wand at the snake. The snake froze, its tongue sticking out of its mouth.

"What the-" Actovious started as he turned toward the noise, but Hermione took advantage of his bewildered state and yanked one hand free. She elbowed him in the stomach.

* * *

><p>"Avada Keda-" Dahlia began again, but she was suddenly wandless. She turned to see Ron with his wand pointed at her. Her snake was on the ground petrified, and Actovious was on the ground as Hermione pointed her wand at him.<p>

"It's over Dahlia." Hermione said.

Dahlia kneeled down on the ground. Bewildered at first, but suddenly began to cry. "I don't care anymore! Why can't I be loved? My mother didn't love me because I wasn't perfect. My father never loved me because it was impossible for him. Ron never loved me. He only felt what my father felt for my mother because he was under a spell. He-" Dahlia pointed to Actovious, "doesn't love me! He only believes that being with me will make him the most powerful wizard alive!"

"But Dahlia, I do love you." Ron said. Hermione gaped at him. "Of course it isn't the same way I love Hermione, but... I love you in the way I love Harry, or the way Harry loves me. You opened up to me Dahlia. We connected that time we were together, even though you didn't tell the whole truth, you trusted me. That's all love needs."

Dahlia cried harder. "I loved the time we spent together," Harry continued, "It was fun hanging out with you. You were so upbeat and I couldn't help but feel better when you were around. Maybe you were acting, but it was still you."

"Dahlia," Hermione started. "I can't honestly say I loved you, but we had some fun times together. The time you helped me get ready for the party, I had so much fun and I felt relaxed. If you hadn't flirted with Ron, kissed him, or used a polyjuice potion and convinced my boyfriend that I didn't want to be with him anymore, I'm sure I could have loved you. I'm offering you another chance."

The sobbing stopped. Dahlia looked up, waiting to see which one had their wand aimed at her ready to finish her off, but all she saw were three faces staring back at her. Actovious took advantage of the moment and cast a spell at Harry.

"Sectumsempra!" He shouted, but Dahlia with her veela dexterity tackled him to the ground. Actovious' head hit the wall, and he was knocked out. Dahlia whimpered in pain. She rolled onto her back and Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped.

"She was hit!" Hermione shouted. She got on the ground next to Dahlia. "Please, Dahlia, take my offer. I'll give you another chance."

Ron joined her on the ground and grabbed Dahlia's hand. "You were right Harry. She is cold."

Harry watched both of his friends join the Riddle girl on the ground. _Wow, they were both quick to forgive. Ron forgave her for tricking him and Hermione forgave her for, well, stealing her boyfriend, impersonating her, kidnapping her and even trying to kill her. These two have more in common than I ever thought._ He pulled out his wand and aimed it carefully at Dahlia's wound. He softly said the words that Snape, the Half-Blood Prince, had written in his potions book. Her wound slowly began to heal; however, she passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

><p>Harry and Ron sat on a bench in the middle of campus as Hermione joined them. "How is she doing?" Harry asked Hermione, the only one of the three allowed in the dorm room they shared.<p>

"Fine," Hermione replied, "but I haven't checked on her for over an hour." Hermione pulled out her textbook and began reading.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "I'll be right back," Harry said. Hermione nodded, still reading. They sat there quietly for a few minutes after Harry had gone.

"Hermione?" he asked.

"Hmmm." she said, reading.

"I know we've had some issues lately, but I was wondering... are we together?"

Hermione sighed. "Yes Ron. The break-ups were just an illusion created by the power of a half veela, half Voldemort girl." She turned her attention back to her law book. She had to study since she had a test tomorrow.

"Then I hope you don't mind me asking..." Ron started, and then paused, "Hermione, will you marry me?"

Hermione stopped reading and looked up at him, surprised by the question. "What?"

"We've been best friends since we were eleven. We've fought several real battles and several emotional battles... together. I just wanted to make it official. Hermione Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione shook her head. "Ron..." she trailed of and then she smiled, "Of course I will." She leaned toward him and they embraced. She had never felt this excited, not even when she aced that exam last month.

Harry ran up to them. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Hermione, you're door was left open and your stuff rummaged through."

"WHAT!" she said, jumping up and running toward the dorm with Harry and Ron following closely. When they arrived, they found Hermione's things thrown on the ground and Dahlia missing. "That no good dirty snake!" Hermione shouted. She went to the bed and found a note. She read it, and then she carried it over to the guys and handed it to Harry.

Dearest friends,

I'm sorry to leave so suddenly and without warning. I'm sorry for the troubles I have caused you. Ron and Harry, I love you too. I felt like I could open up to you, and Ron, you especially, I never believed I was going to share so much information about my life with you that time we were together. That was no trick that was truly me. Harry, I think you know now why I was cold-skinned only to you. I hope that if we do meet in the future, you might be able to shake my hand without trembling. If not, I'll remember to bring gloves! And Hermione, my biggest apology goes to you. After everything I have done to you, you still chose to spare me, and give me another chance. I have left you a large bottle of that potion for your hair if you choose to use it. Who knows, you may need to look your best one of these days. I hope that we meet again, and that I have things to tell you of love and real romance, like the kind you have.

-Sincerely Yours,

Dahlia Grace

P.S. Sorry about the mess. I wanted my shoes back...


End file.
